The Girl is Mine
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: A/N: Oliver is being stubborn about Felicity and Tommy Merlyn is the man exactly to make Oliver see red. Cute, fluffy and straight to the point arrows and unicorns all around. Need i say anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**THE GIRL IS MINE**

 _ **A/N: Oliver was being stubborn about Felicity and Tommy was exactly the man to get Oliver's head out of his ass. Olicity baby!**_

 _ **This is a repost from my tumblr account - everythinglollipop (home of more Olicity stories)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the pack of skittles in front of me according to my little nephews who so gleefully rubbed it in before snatching the said pack of skittles away from me forever.**_

* * *

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he spotted his best friend sitting too close for comfort to his girl. Well, at least that's how he defined Felicity Smoak in his brain, his girl. Not that he would actually get up and tell her that or even act like some kind of jealous boyfriend. Because boyfriend he was not. He hasn't defined himself a boyfriend to anyone since Laurel Lance, maybe not even with Laurel because if he really was to use the term boyfriend then rightfully so he should have been loyal and faithful to her. So no, he was not boyfriend then, he wasn't one now.

Except that he felt heat rising from the embers of his bones, his soul or whatever part of his body it was that it had come from while he continued looking at Tommy Merlyn with Felicity, his Felicity.

Of course it could be all innocent. They were inside Verdant, the Club floor before opening hours. Tommy had known Felicity for a couple of months now. He himself had made the mistake because he now acknowledged that as a mistake, introducing his girl wednesday to his best friend one day almost two months ago.

The unsettling feeling that they had in fact become fast friends ate at Oliver. He had found them snickering and on some occasions giggling together. Tommy Merlyn did not giggle like a school girl, the mere fact that Felicity made him giggle like one, was letting this 'friend' relationship between Tommy and Felicity get out of hand.

During the last two weeks, Oliver had noticed that Tommy had added putting his arm loosely around Felicity's neck, her waist or any part of her body that seemed innocent enough to the repertoire of their friendly touches. But the touching in itself was making Oliver uneven. No one was allowed to touch his girl but him, not that he touched her with the liberties that Tommy likes to make. That further made Oliver see red, Oliver didn't even dare to put an arm around Felicity the way Tommy had.

Sure, he placed a hand to the small of her back, but that was more to guide her or aid her. She was precious china after all.

Oliver looked away for a moment to gather himself and when he looked back at the non-couple he couldn't help but growl at what he saw, Tommy was leaning in, his head on Felicity's shoulder smiling sweetly up at her.

Tommy and sweet did not mix. Tommy was never sweet unless he wanted something, something akin to sex with a girl that he found sexy enough to waste his time with.

Oliver's footsteps pounded on the floor as he made his way toward the two with the words _Tommy, sex, Felicity, sweet_ on heavy rotation in his brain.

"Felicity!" Oliver said almost angrily.

"Frack Oliver, you scared me. I didn't see you there," Felicity responded in a higher than usual pitch.

"I can see that," he said trying to mask his emotions unsuccessfully.

"What's got your panties in a twist Ollie?" Tommy asked him with mirth.

Oliver glared at his best friend then reached out a hand to pull at Felicity's arm. Oliver found that he had the urge to pull his Felicity away from Tommy. Away from someone who could charm his way not only into his girl's pants but in her heart too.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked him, allowing herself to be pulled away.

Oliver allowed the question to sink, inhaling in the process before he answered her, "we have work to do."

"We do? I thought you said last night that all our searches can wait until next week that tonight, Friday night we deserved a mini-break from you know," saying the next words in a stage whisper, "our nightly activities."

Tommy was aware that Oliver was the Vigilante and that Felicity was helping him with his crime fighting. Tommy also knew that the basement of Verdant served as the base of their operations. But all these was known only to Oliver, Felicity, John Diggle who was noticeable absent choosing to spend the day with Lyla Michaels his ex-wife, current girlfriend, Oliver wasn't sure which definition to go by, and Tommy. Just four people where privy to this secret lair information.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked him again to get his attention which obviously was elsewhere.

"Let's head to the VIP room," Oliver pulled Felicity to the private second floor noticing that the party goers were starting to fill the ground floor of the Club and wanted Felicity to himself, away from Tommy Merlyn.

"Hey," Tommy raised a holler at being left alone in the bar.

Oliver turned around to look at his friend, "the Club is open Tommy, time for you to work it," referencing Tommy's role as the ambassador of the Club, doing the rounds and mingling with the clientele.

Tommy lifted a brow and muttered under his breath, "right bro. I know that's not what this really is about, jealous much Ollie."

The moment Oliver sat down on the couch in the VIP room he completely relaxed, his demeanor changing. He was unaware that a smile had been plastered on his face until Felicity pointed it out.

"Oh my God, Oliver Jonas Queen, is that?" pointing to his lips, her finger just six inches away from the lips that had caught her attention.

Oliver gave her a penetrating gaze after her comment, making him lose the smile and her finger drop down abruptly.

Thoughts were circling around his head, thoughts telling him he had to come clean with his emotions. He had to tell Felicity that she was the most important thing in his life. Hell, she was his life, but again he faltered, not knowing where to begin.

Ignoring Oliver for a few minutes and feeling the vibe of the Club, she started to sway to the beat of the music with a smile on her face, "this is nice," she said turning to Oliver. "You were right, we needed a break," standing up still swaying as she moved toward the balcony of the private VIP area.

Oliver was in trance, intoxicated by her. The way her body moved, the way her face lifted at something as simple as Club rhythms.

She abruptly turned to him, breaking his stupor and said, "since you don't dance, I'm going to find Tommy and wrangle one dance from him," she turned around again and was about to take a step, but Oliver was quickly by her side grabbing her arm.

"I….I dance."

"You told me once you didn't," Felicity's eyes narrowed.

"On occasion, I do."

Felicity lifted a brow at him and leaned back so she could look at him, "and this is one such occasion?"

"It can be," Oliver said casually.

"How come I can feel your unease from all the way here," gesturing to herself.

"I'm not."

"Really," Felicity said folding her arms and tapping her toes.

"Okay, maybe I am. But you," he pointed out, "wanted to dance, so let's dance."

"Let me get this straight, you don't dance. Hell, you cringe at the thought but because I wanted a dance, with Tommy, you," pointing to him, "all of a sudden feel like dancing?"

Not wanting to be boxed more than he was further into a corner he gave in, "fine, find Tommy and ask him for a dance. Do what you want," he said then turned away from her to sit down again like a deflated puppy.

Felicity groaned in frustration and rather than do as Oliver had said, followed him to the seat and sat down heavily.

"What is this really about?" Felicity asked him gently.

Still reeling from earlier, Oliver pouted and looked to his other side, the side that didn't have Felicity planted on the seat.

"Oliver?" Felicity repeated.

He still refused to look at her, finding instead his almost empty tumbler of scotch interesting.

Felicity inhaled then took the tumbler from Oliver's hands before she repeated this time in sing-song, "Oliver, talk to me."

After a moment, he did talk to her but was still looking away, "are you and Tommy…."

"Are me and Tommy, what?" Felicity asked him confused at his trailing question.

Oliver huffed then faced her, ""are you and Tommy together, a couple?"

Felicity looked at Oliver wide-eyed like she couldn't believe he had asked that question.

"What?' Oliver said defensively, "you're always with him. You laugh with him like I've never seen you do, he's always touching you…what would you have me think."

Felicity repositioned herself on the couch, this time her body was facing his as she reached out both hands to pull his face so that he was facing her.

"First of all, Tommy and I aren't together," she couldn't help but cringe while saying that, "but, if we we're it wouldn't be any of your business," as he started to interrupt, she lifted a finger, "not your business, at all, comprende senor?'

Felicity let her hands slide down from his cheeks to his hands, letting him card his fingers through hers so they were entwined together, taking a moment to look down at them before she continued, "I'm not always with him Oliver, what I am is mostly always with you. And, maybe I laugh more when I'm with him but that's generally what siblings do, he's like a brother to me, a big brother and any touching is perfectly innocent between us."

Oliver was absorbing her words. His whole being however was centered on their twined hands, "am I like a brother to you too?"

The question was innocent enough and at the same time loaded, depending on how she attacked the question. She decided to toss it back to him, "do you like me to see you as a brother?"

She almost missed the whispered, "No." Making her look up at Oliver's face and away from their hands.

"Oliver?" She questioned once again, not sure if she should be reading something into that one word he uttered.

Oliver finally looked at her, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them. And slowly, ever so slowly he leaned toward her pausing just a hair's breath away from her lips, perhaps to give her an out if she needed one for a few seconds, before he finally did what he had wanted to all those months before.

And that was how Tommy found them, about five minutes later into the kiss and still going strong. Rather than interrupt his friends, he made an about-face and walked down the VIP steps telling the bouncer not to let anyone else up the section for the night smiling to himself at just how little effort it took for him to get Oliver to finally, finally act on his obviously pent up feelings for the lady currently in his arms.

Yup, Tommy Merlyn was still Oliver Queen's wingman. Even after everything.

* * *

 _ **Honestly guys I don't really think this story is beggin' for anything more amd should be left as it is because duh, Olicity happy ending! But, maybe I could add some cute 'Oliver being jealous' scenarios...i don't know, you tell me. I'm still on the fence with this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, One-shot.**_

 _ **A/N: Jealous Oliver again with Tommy playing wing man again but this time with Moira and Walter helping Oliver see the light.**_

 _ **Posted on my Tumblr account too if anyone cared, everythinglollipop.**_

 _ **Drop me a line if you want at my twitter account lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries).**_

* * *

Oliver gulped down his scotch then winced at the strong taste.

"Man, you trying to kill yourself or something?" his best friend Tommy was suddenly by his side giving him a funny look.

"Or something," he felt compelled to answer.

"Does the cryptic or something have to do with that over there?" Tommy asked directing his thumb toward Felicity being charmed by Ray Palmer himself, renowned tech whiz and owner of Palmer Tech, a known competitor of Queen Consolidated and market leader in wearable technology.

Oliver growled and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Ray Palmer giving Felicity, _his Felicity_ , a toothpaste smile one that Oliver himself used a lot during his misspent youth to charm a lady into…well, whatever.

"Now what I don't understand is why you are all the way here, when your girl because she is still your girl right, is all the way over there being buttered up by the competition."

Oliver gritted his teeth in frustration, "she wants to keep our relationship private."

Tommy gave his friend an incredulous look then laughed, "wait a second, you're telling me that Felicity doesn't want any PDA or even to be identified with you in public." Tommy shook his head, "that has to be a first, _ever_. Usually it's the reverse. You're the one who could get away soon enough. Who had no time for clingy women. Hell, you shy away from relationships. Why the hell are you letting her do this?"

Oliver barely got his next sentence out, "because it's what she wants. She doesn't want anyone to get the impression that she got where she was because she's my girlfriend."

Tommy shook his head at his best friend again, "mighty big of you to do what your _girlfriend_ ," emphasizing the word, "wants. Damn boy, I was right the first time. You're deeply smoked by Felicity," grinning at his own pun then turned serious, "you do know that as long as you don't put your claim on something as," Tommy grasped for words that described Felicity and finally settled on, "perfect as that in a public setting, the likes of Palmer over there will forever try to charm her away from you."

"Don't you think I know that? I fall for the one woman who doesn't want to be seen with me in public."

Still distracted by Palmer and his obvious attempts at trying to illicit a response from his girlfriend he failed to notice his mother and Walter Steele in front of him and Tommy at first until Moira spoke.

"Walter dear, isn't that the guy who is into all that future technology stuff," pointing out Ray Palmer to her husband.

"Yes dear, that's Ray Palmer, CEO of Palmer Tech. One of our stiff competitors," Walter frowned at what he was witnessing with his eyes, "and not above trying to poach one of our best if not our brightest IT specialists away from us."

"You mean that young and beautiful woman with Palmer is one of our own at QC, our IT Specialist?" Moira asked Walter intrigued.

"I personally interviewed her more than a year back, top of her class at MIT. It took quite a bit of persuading by our Human Resources to get her to work for us instead of Wayne Industries at that time," Walter shared with his wife.

Tommy looked at Oliver as if saying ' _you see, on her own she has enough credit to her skill that even if it was a known fact that Oliver was dating her, the fact that she was dating the son of the owner wouldn't reflect badly on her future success within QC._ '

Oliver gave his friend a freezing look before he looked back at his girlfriend and Palmer, making a decision that would change not only his life but her life irrevocably after tonight.

"I don't think Palmer would ever be able to charm her out of QC, _ever_ ," he told his mother and Walter smugly.

Walter gave him a surprised look knowing that his stepson was not one for loaded statements like the one he just made. His wife was looking at her son speculatively and she dared to voice the question he wanted to.

"And why is that son?"

Oliver smiled, a rare, real, dimpled and bright smile that had Moira almost taking a step back at the change in her son's demeanor, "because that woman Palmer is trying to charm is my girl, my girlfriend actually," he said the last part sheepishly with a very faint blush on his neck.

Moira looked at her son in shock, then to his best friend Tommy who was nodding enthusiastically as if anticipating his best friend's mother seeking confirmation then back at her son, "Oliver, you have a girlfriend?"

Oliver rubbed his neck shyly, "yeah, it's kind of new and Felicity doesn't want it broadcasted."

Moira was taken a back at her son's statement, "she's the one who wanted to keep this under wraps?"

"Yup Mrs. Q or Mrs. S, sorry Walter," Tommy said apologetically, "that's exactly my reaction earlier."

Moira nodded at Tommy then looked back at her son searching his face for a full minute before she gave her son a smile and squeezed his hand, "this is serious then?"

Oliver exhaled heavily and then gave a nervous laugh, "on my end it is, I'm almost sure of it."

"Then what are you doing here when there's a guy all over your girl over there?" Moira asked him confused.

"Because I'm respecting her wish, that's why," a little peeved at his Mother and Tommy now ganging up on him.

Tommy frowned, "just a thought bro. What if the reason she doesn't feel confident about PDA is because she just didn't want to be another feather in your cap, identified as one of the many Ollie girls."

Moira nodded in agreement with Tommy and also to encourage her son.

"That's not what this is. Felicity is different…..she's special," Oliver said.

Walter joined in to make his stepson she the light, "if she's worried that being identified with you would affect her career and her opportunities for growth in QC then I can assure you it wouldn't. She's been on a fastrack career to the top the day we signed her, human resource has been tracking her progress. She's definitely up for promotion but that has nothing at all to do with you son and everything to do with her and her skills."

"Then there's nothing left for you to do but claim your girl bro," Tommy gave his friend the final push.

Oliver looked at the three people in front of him giving him encouragement then he finally blew out a breath, "now you got me all nervous, what if she pushes me away."

"She won't. She just wanted you to be sure of your action I think more than anything else," Tommy grabbed his friend's arm, "if you do this and hurt her, you'll have me to deal with. She's my friend too. The girl has me wrapped around her finger."

Oliver nodded to his friend acknowledging the not so veiled threat. Just as he was going to step away toward his girl his mother said, "Oliver son, I expect you and your girlfriend for dinner at the house tomorrow evening. It's time I get to know this girl. It isn't fair that I apparently am the only one here who hasn't officially met her."

Oliver grinned at his mother like a little boy, "sorry Mom, like I said it's new and I'll tell her about dinner tomorrow night. But right now I have to get to my girl."

Walter, Moira and Tommy all watched Oliver approach his girl and Palmer with Oliver sliding an arm around her waist and Felicity jumping then giving him a shocked look then as if seeing something in the look Oliver was giving her, leaned in to him giving Oliver the opportunity to further pull her into his side.

"You know getting them together was my idea." Tommy told Moira and Walter, "it was getting painful watching Ollie make puppy eyes at Felicity for months."

"Months?" Moira raised an eyebrow at Tommy then looked at her husband as he laughed in reaction as he realized something.

At his wife's questioning look he shared, "a few weeks after Oliver first got back, he asked me to recommend someone who was very good with IT, I gave him Felicity's name." Walter looked at Tommy then his wife, "I wondered why he was always hanging around QC, particularly the IT department."

Tommy lifted a hand and folded his fist then moved it toward Moira, "fist bump Mrs. S?" he playfully asked Moira, "no? Well, I expect to be Ollie's best man at his wedding being the first class wing man that I am." He told Moira and Walter before walking away.

This time Moira watched Tommy walk away thinking that her son was very fortunate to have someone like Tommy Merlyn always watching his back, wing man indeed.


End file.
